1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus and a method of manufacturing a device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exposure apparatus includes a measurement device that measures exposure light. Various types of mechanical adjustment and optical adjustment can be performed based on the measurement results obtained by the measurement device. The σ value (effective light source distribution) of an illumination system and the transmittance distribution in the pupil of a projection optical system, for example, can be measured using a measurement device mounted on a wafer stage.
It is known that an image with high contrast is obtained by S-polarizing diffracted light which strikes a resist, so a polarized illumination mode in which the diffracted light is S-polarized is used. Even a measurement device which can obtain sufficiently high measurement precision in a non-polarized illumination mode may generate measurement errors (measurement noise) which depend on the polarization characteristics of a glass plate, lens, film, and photo sensor in polarized illumination.